Brennan
Brennan can generate and conduct electricity as a result of overly charged positive ions in his cellular structure. As an Electrical Elemental, he can throw tesla coils from his fingers, allowing him to jump-start cars and cardiac arrests, open electronic locks, and electrocute enemies. Brennan does need to rest between voltage uses, and cannot use his abilities when he gets wet, lest he short out or electrocute himself. However, he can be grounded by wrapping his arms in chains, or holding something that's touching the ground. Brennan was the son of a Vietnam War fighter pilot who was imprisoned and killed after his plane was shot down behind enemy lines. He never got along with his step-father and had begun using his abilities to boost cars by the time he was 10 years old. Along with his childhood buddy Cole Thatcher he would pull crazy stunts like racing stolen cars on icy lakes; Brennan almost died once when his car went through the ice. In high school, faced with the court-appointed choice between juvenile detention and counseling, he chose to see psychologist Dr. Victor Palance, the first person he trusted enough to tell about his New Mutant abilities. After high school, Brennan lived in a small apartment with his high school sweetheart, Becky Dolan, until she conned him out of money and left him. Brennan continued his life of petty crime and grand theft auto. He felt guilty after recommending his friend Denny Logan for a bank job which turned out to be a set-up, getting Denny thrown into prison. Brennan had just moved his gang up to armed bank robbery when he encountered Emma DeLauro running from The GSA. While attempting to protect her, he was captured by GS Agent Frank Thorne. Brennan chose to join Mutant X after they rescued him from Genomex's employ. GENOMEX SECURITY FILE: MX99EMB Mulwray, Brennan. Priority Clearance Only UPDATED 5/30 UPDATE: All GSA personnel may regard Mulwray as a CODE BLUE capture. It is NOT mandatory that he be brought in alive. Note: He is the ONLY associate of Mutant X that this flexibility of policy applies to. Agents are advised to use their own discretion when confronting him. The subject profiled is a member of the outlaw faction Mutant X. Mulwray is an Elemental in his late 20's/early 30's. He channels electricity through his body and can wield it as a weapon. In addition, the New Mutant is tall, agile, proficient in several forms of martial arts and a crack shot with most weaponry (including self-generated voltage). He is often placed in the front line of attacks and has taken down many an agent. A secondary use of his powers involves reducing current to a small enough flow to disable electronic locks, encoded computer systems, etc… Once a GSA recruit, Mulwray hailed from a criminal background and seemed a natural candidate for the position. With no surviving family, few ties to civilian life and a inclination to womanize, he fit the GSAgent profile perfectly. In addition, he has accumulated a long, incriminating police record that dates back over a decade beginning with multiple juvenile offenses. Adam (see file #MX999AAA) either brainwashed or blackmailed Mulwray out of the fold. He has been a destructive force for Mutant X ever since. Like all Electrical Elementals, Mulwray can be short-circuited with water. It is his primary weakness. GS Agents are advised to use this advantage during confrontations. Rubber and wood have also been effective materials in battle against him. BE WARNED: Mulwray is a confident fighter, ruthless in regards to whom and what he harms. There is a street smart, hair-trigger quality in his assaults that make him more lethal than his fellow terrorists. He has a history of deceit and robbery and is not above substance abuse. Consider him a TOP PRIORITY THREAT to all Genomex staff and activity. This mandate remains in place UFN. *Most information comes from: The Mutant X Archive Live Journal Brennan Quotes ~ Hey, Speedy! Was I talking to myself, or did you NOT hear me say no using our abilities? Are you fast AND deaf? ~ It doesn't take a genius to know that a married man does not keep a picture of his girlfriend in his wallet. ~ Good poetry, a good cigar go hand and hand. ~ Brennan: You know, the two of you make it sound as if the only thing I think about is sex. Truth is, I only think about sex half the time. Jesse: The other half he's thinking about poetry. Emma: Which just makes him think more about sex. Brennan: Yeah, but you're not supposed to know that. ~ You keep chowing down like that, you're gonna be all mass all the time. ~ If I don't get my double latte before noon, I'm toast the rest of the day. ~ I spent enough time on the wrong side. I can smell a rat a mile away. ~ Come on, even geniuses need to get their groove on once in a while. ~ Didn't your mother ever tell you to wear rubbers? ~ Jesse: Hey I thought we agreed, no powers! Brennan: No, you agreed. I scored. ~ Shalimar: What took ya? Brennan: Stopped off for a beer and a bucket of wings. ~ If you want Adam to think you’re an adult or a leader, I don’t know, a space alien. Whatever it is. You’ve got to feel comfortable with it. ‘Cause once you’re comfortable with it, everyone else will accept it. ~ I heard the girls here were knockouts. Guess I should have asked them what they meant by that. ~ Jesse: You robbed banks, you stole cars, any crimes you didn’t commit? Brennan: Uh, yeah. I didn’t wear docksiders and chinos to prep school every day. ~ Having a relationship and handling women are two totally different things. One doesn’t necessarily go with the other. ~ Emma: The last time I saw you, you bolted out of here without saying two words. Brennan: All right, here’s two words for you: I’m sorry. ~ Adam: I’m trying to find a way to block the signals that control those things. Brennan: Well, start flipping some damned switches! ~ For the longest time, I couldn’t even imagine being a father. Now, I can’t imagine not being one. ~ Adam: What the hell is she thinking? Brennan: Well, not clearly would be at the top of my list. ~ Vic: He’s like the Wizard of freaking Oz. Brennan: Well guess what, Toto. It’s time to take your ass back to Kansas. ~ Okay, you know what? I guess I don’t have a romantic bone in my body. ~ Shalimar: Hey Bren, what if it was me thrown in some prison for some crime and you were put in a life or death position to turn on me. What would you do? Brennan: What? Like you even need to ask. I’d roll over on you like an old dog. Shalimar: You would not Brennan: Yeah, I would. You’d be so done, you’d be crispy. ~ Hope I’m not shocking your Chakra. ~ Brennan: According to Adam, he’s got a serious eye for the ladies. Shalimar: Well, I assume that’s why I was the one wearing this dress. Brennan: Trust me, you in that dress is always a good idea. ~ You know what, Jess? Why don’t you pour yourself a big glass of shut the hell up! ~ This is way too much country for me. ~ Women in prison? My specialty. ~ Shalimar: You think she's lying? Brennan: Who, Complexa? When has she ever told us the whole story?